The Climb
by Kin-Sung
Summary: The way she smiled made him feel comfortable. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this a songfic since it fits the genre. In my opinion, the author should pull out a May Chang for Yukio. She'll pull him out of his shell. This for Calla523. I only liked Yukio because he was voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, the guy who also voices Ichigo from Bleach and Lelouch from Code Geass to name a few._

**Note: I know in the character section it's spelled Mei Chang, but in the manga, it's spelled May. My apologizes if May Chang and Yukio are OOCs.**

_Behind every smile is a hurting heart. Behind my laugh, I'm falling apart. Behind my smile, is tears at night.~Nishan Panwar_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist belongs to Miss Kazue Kato and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Miss Hiromu Arakawa. **

May Chang wondered the streets of the strange world, she had no idea how she got here. She remembered walking in alleyway with her panda, Xiao Mei. The Xingese girl saw some sort of black hole that sucked her and Xiao Mei in.

Then she was knocked out unconscious until she woke up in an alley.

_I can almost see it,_

_That dream I am dreaming,_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying,_

"_You'll never reach it". _

She saw a large building and decided to go there, maybe someone there will tell her where she was.

May Chang wasn't sure how long she was out cold, her blue eyes wondered across the street with Xiao Mei clinging on her shoulder.

* * *

Yukio, himself was in odd mood ever since the mission on the beach a few days ago, he was in an odd mood. Yet he declined Shiemi's invitation to the festival, whom he thought she was going to ask his brother, Rin. Sure, they met in her mother's shop when they were kids but they only met for a short time.

_Every step I'm taking,_

_Every move I make feels,_

_Lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shaking,_

_But I gotta keep tryin__g,_

_G__otta keep my head high._

Maybe going for a walk outside will clear his mind.

* * *

_There's always gonna be another mountain,_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose._

May Chang finally made it to the large building, it looked like some sort of academy. It did look large, she wasn't sure where to start.

She heard two people mentioning the name 'Yukio Okumura' as she passed through them. She heard a couple of stories about him and being a gentleman, probably attractive too. They didn't bother asking her why she was here. Maybe this Yukio will tell her where she was. Her heart began to race against her chest.

Xiao Mei hissed at them in warning not to harm May Chang.

May felt lightheaded as if the whole world was spinning, her vision began to blur as she walked. Her panda looked at her, anxiously. Even though, someone gave their food to her, she wasn't going to pass out from starvation again.

She watched the darkening sky as her eyes began to water a little bit.

Without warning, she passed out along with Xiao Mei.

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_

_It's the climb,_

_The struggles I'm facing,_

_The chances I'm taking,_

_Sometimes might knock me down,_

_But no, I'm not breaking._

Yukio finally made it outside as the breeze blew through his chocolate brown hair, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the festival. Yet he was popular with the girls, he find it a bit hard to reject them.

_I may not know it,_

_But these are the moments that,_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah,_

_Just gotta keep going,_

_And I, I got to be strong,_

_Just keep pushing on,_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain,_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle, _

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose._

His turquoise eyes quickly noticed a small girl with black hair and braids and a small panda cub lying on the ground face down.

Yukio approached them quickly and checked for a pulse.

Their heart were still beating, they were still alive.

"Wake up, you'll catch cold if you don't wake up," he said gently as he gently shook her on the shoulder.

"E-Excuse me, sir. Where am I?" The young girl asked weakly.

"You're in the True Cross Academy," Yukio said.

"That's not in Amestris?"

"Nope," he said, honestly. Yukio wasn't sure what she was talking about

Then the girl sat up and scanned her surroundings.

_Brown hair, turquoise eyes, glasses._

Her heart began to pick up its were right about him being a gentleman.

"What's your name?" Yukio asked.

"I'm May Chang and this is Xiao Mei," she stated. "And you?"

"Yukio. Yukio Okumura," Yukio told her. Her oval shaped face turned to him.

"It's you! I can't believe it!" May said, excitedly as Xiao Mei began to mimic her movements. She began to blush as her panda began to blush too.

_What?_

Instantly, she glomped him and began to nuzzle him, they almost fell on the ground. Luckily, no one else was there.

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_

_It's the climb yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing,_

_Keep the faith, baby,_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb,_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh._

_Lyrics from The Climb by Miley Cyrus. _

"I knew you would help me in way!" May sighed as she clung onto him as if she was giving a tight hug.

Yukio wasn't sure what was going on, her cheerful personality and her smile brighten his mood up. He smiled back at her.

"Glad I-I can help. I have a question," Yukio began to say, "Would you like go to the festival with me, May?" His face began to blush.

"Of course I love to go with you, Yuu!" May responded happily as she grinned.

Yukio had a feeling that May will likely brighten up his mood.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_In Blue Exorcist chapter 46: Try and Error, it had drama into it. The drama was like that of Inuyasha by Miss Rumiko Takahashi. Inuyasha is known for its drama, a bit of romance and love triangle. The love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo. I'm guessing Miss Kazue Kato may have read and watched Miss Rumiko's works so she may have been influenced by her and Miss Hiromu Arakawa. In Rumiko Takahashi's works, it contained love triangles and drama so I'm guessing Miss Rumiko is a fan of love triangles. The author isn't gonna turn Blue Exorcist into a soap opera version of Inuyasha. _

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Flames will be flagged as abusive! It's not a joke!**


	2. Chapter 2

_So I was having a convo the other day with Kattsume, I call her Kat. It was like this... I don't remember as much so sorry..._

**Kin: **I'm not going to lie, but in my opinion, Yukio needs a May Chang.

**Kat: **He does, it works out. :D

**Kin: **IKR? How I describe May Chang:

She's badass adorable, cheerful and energetic all the time with that panda.

Whereas, she'll definitely pull him out of his shell.

**Kat: **She is, and actually a good fighter too~

**Kin: **Exactly! So Miss Kazue Kato should pull out a May Chang for Yukio, he feels left out and needs someone to love him.

**Kat: **So very true.

**Kin: **If they did pull out a May Chang, I'll be so happy! :D

**Kat: **well there is hope~

**Kin: **Yeah. I'm sure Yukio will say something like "Finally someone who loves me!"

**Kat: **It'd so hilarous, tears of joy~

**Kin: **Or something like, "YEES! Finally! :D"

**Kat: **:D We may never know.

**Kin: **Which will make him happy, he'll probably become attached to her. I can already picture Yukio being attached to May Chang.

**Kat: **Imagine all the fluffy moments tho~ :3

**Kin: **My friend said "All I picture is Yukio yelling to May Chang 'I love you!' or confessing his love to her. LOL. XD"

**Kat: **Aww, things like that are always cute~

**Kin: **And he'll probably become a little overprotective of May Chang. Sort of.

**Kat: **Naw, she can take care of herself~

**Kin: **Yeah, but I picture Yukio showcasing some minor jealousy if other some guy starts to like her.

**Kat: **Could be, he'd probably just hold her closer or just hold her hand.

**Kin: **Totally makes sense. We all know May Chang is. She wouldn't mind~

**Kat: **:D Right~

**Kin: **Oh yeah, he wouldn't mind having her around. They totally make such a cute couple~

**Kat: **Yup~!

**Kin: **I can definitely picture him blushing. XD

**Kat: ** It's cute though, :D

**Kin: **Yeah, I agree with you. My friend was like "She can definitely make him smile again he use to."

**Kat: **B'awww, hope so.

**Kin: **Just look at her, she smiles all the time.

**Kat: **True, she's a cutie.

**Kin: **Right, plus he needs a cutie like her.

_Much more later..._

**Kin: **I think it actually looks cute on him.

**Kat: **It does. Something other then impassive and stoic.

**Kin: **IKR? He seems to be heading down to a kuudere character.

**Kat: **True that~ :D

**Kin: **Kuuderes are cold, emotionless, silent, cold hearted they don't care if a friend or family member dies. Kuudere characters don't generally talk much. But they do care and are kind hearted.

**Kat: **Right.

**Kin: **So with May Chang's help, he'll become more less kuudere and back to his old self again.

_Let's get it on with the two shot! Also May is actually 5'4 in this. Please note I don't know what happens after chapter 46 at all because I've been buying the manga Rin-ne by Miss Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

It was much of a difference when Yukio arrived with a girl with braids. May Chang was enjoying it as much as her panda did.

When it was time for everyone to leave, May Chang figured she was suppose to be heading back on the road. She was just a wanderer with no home in this world. Well, she did have a home but it was back in Xing.

"C'mon, Xiao Mei, let's go home," May Chang said as her pet nodded.

"Hold on, where do you go home to? You have a home here?" Yukio asked.

"Sort of." She began to scratch the back of her head. "I do have a home but it's not here, here." May Chang began to chuckle sheepishly.

"You know you can stay at my place," Yukio suggested.

"Really, Yuu?" May's face began to lit up a little.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

May Chang placed Xiao Mei on the desk as the two looked at their surroundings in amazement. They were really in a new world that had modern technology of all sorts they never knew before.

"What time is it?" May Chang asked as she unbraided her soft black hair as Xiao Mei began to help her.

"I think nine or so," Yukio answered.

She yanked one of her braids as she tried to undo it, it was stuck.

"Is something wrong?"

"One of my braids is kind of stuck." May Chang gestured to the third braid. The chocolate brown haired teen could try helping her as he somewhat towered over her that made May Chang felt like she needed to grow taller and be an inch or two shorter than him.

"Hold still."

One of the hair strands was tangled that was caught between the braids, Yukio gently untied the tangled hair strand and unbraided it completely.

"Is that better?" Yukio asked as he watched Xiao Mei removed the two hair ties that kept May Chang's braids up, making them appear low braids.

"Yeah! Thanks," May Chang said, her braided hairstyle was now completely down. Her hair ties and purple sack were on Yukio's desk. All she needed now was some night clothes, maybe she could sleep in her long sleeved pink dress. "I should have bought something to sleep in."

As if it was an answer, Yukio had a long sleeved beige shirt and pair of black sweat pants, "You can sleep in these." He gave her his clothes for as her temporary clothes so until she found her own clothes.

Yukio gave May Chang privacy for her to change.

Xiao Mei was getting sleepy indicating it was time to hit the sack and lights off.

"S-S-So did you like the festival, May?" Yukio stammered a little

"It was fantastic!" May Chang replied, sounding tired as she placed her head on his chest which made him blush.

As soon as she fell asleep, he ran his fingers through her soft black hair letting them caress his tips.

_I actually like her, _Yukio thought as he admitted he liked May Chang, the Xingese girl with a pet panda cub.

Within a split second, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

_**Author's Note: ***blushing* Hehe. The Climb by Miley Cyrus best describes Yukio. If you don't believe me, listen to it. Obviously, he needs a May Chang or Riza Hawkeye. Let's not lie, he's in the need of a May Chang. Also Miss Kazue may likely have read and watched Fullmetal Alchemist and Inuyasha and probably been influenced by Rumiko Takahashi. Obviously, Miss Rumiko is one of the wealthiest manga artists and probably one of the richest women. Her works have been translated into different works! _**I could be out of line for saying this, but guys, haven't you notice that Rin and Shiemi are like Inuyasha and Kagome from Inuyasha? I can definitely see Rin being the younger version of Inuyasha. He doesn't act all hard headed, headstrong, stubborn, aggressive all time like Inuyasha. He doesn't like a jerk towards Shiemi whereas Inuyasha does with Kagome. But Rin has his Inuyasha moments where he acts like him. Plus, Rin and Shiemi don't have arguments and fights like Inuyasha and Kagome does. Now some fans can see the inspiration of Blue Exorcist coming from Inuyasha! With a dose of Fullmetal Alchemist. When it comes to Shonen romance, who fits the bill? Answer: Ms. Rumiko Takahashi.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Flames will flagged as abusive! **


End file.
